honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire
Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire is the 43rd episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, and Erica Russell. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It was published on April 21, 2015. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire on YouTube "From the company that brought us a Pokémon sequel that exceeded expectations, comes yet another Pokémon sequel that... doesn't quite do that." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' Script From the company Nintendo that brought us a Pokémon '''sequel that exceeded expectations, comes yet another Pokémon sequel that doesn't...quite do that. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire You got addicted to the first two games. Now experience your first taste of franchise fatigue in a half-hearted sequel! Featuring: none of the original characters; key features removed; and a huge drop off on sales in the Pokémon-equivalent to Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift.'' Journey to Hoenn, yet another region where Pokémon are kept as slaves for their human masters and forced to fight for their owner's glory and financial gain. But hey, at least the music is cool this time. Step into the shoes and stupid hat of Brendan, yet another ten-year-old kid with criminally negligent parents tasked yet by another tree-named professor Birch to defeat yet another group of gym leaders and yet become another Pokémon League champion. And sell these copy-pasted games will go until Nintendo goes bankrupt or the world runs out of new twelve-year-olds. Along the way, prepare to battle one of two terrorist organizations depending on which version of the game you begged your mom to buy: Team Aqua, a group of One Piece rejects who planned to decrease the world's land mass like Lex Luthor did in the original ''Superman movie [''"''The west coast as we know it would..." '''Lex Luthor': "Fall into the sea."]; or Team Magma, a bunch of spirit-hooded nerds who plans to increase the world's land mass like Lex Luthor did in 'that other Superman' movie ''['Lex Luthor': "Not just an island, an entirely new continent."]. Enjoy a few brand new features like 2v2 battles, innate abilities, and unskippable twenty-minute-long Pokémon beauty contests that'll make you question your life choices, sanity, and sexuality. Why am I doing this? But while Nintendo giveth, Nintendo taketh away. For no reason! As those features are countered by the removal of the day-night cycle, re-challenging trainers, and transferring Pokémon from previous generations making the two hundred fifty-one you spent collecting completely useless. In the first and only Pokémon game where you literally can't catch them all. Sorry kids! I know I joke here, that's just... that's just really f**ked up. Starring twenty-two badass new Pokémon and one hundred thirteen others who are just kinda whatever. But since I'm paid by the word, we're going to do them all. Again. * Save 15% Or More By Switching To Treecko Treecko * Last of the Grovylecans Grovyle * Esceptile Dysfunction Sceptile * Popcorn Chicken Torchic * Original Recipe Combusken * 420 Blaziken Blaziken * I Heard You Like Memes Mudkip * Nipple Cheeks Marshtomp * Butt Hawk Swampert * Balto: Based on a True Story Poochyena * Team Jacob Mightyena * The Coon Zigzagoon * Roadkill Linoone * Ribbed for Her Pleasure Wurmple * Oh Yeah, That's The Spot Silcoon * Behold, the Monarch! Beautifly * Didn't we Just Do This One? Cascoon * Dr. Dre's Dustox Dustoc * Petri Dish Lotad * Curious Jorge Lombre * Samba de Amigo Ludicolo * Dis Nut (Seedot) * Deez Nuzleaf Nuzleaf * Treez nutz Shiftry * Red Robbin Taillow * Yummmmmm Swellow * Mine! Mine! Mine! Wingull * Get in my mouth if you want to live Pelipper * Ian Ralts * Mari Kirlia * Anthony Gardevoir * Daddy Long Nipple Surskit * Madame Buttereyes Masquerian * Just The Tip Shroomish * Uncircumcised Breloom * You Must Be This High to Play Slakoth * Wampa Vigoroth * Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls Slaking * Tick Tac Nincada * Beattleborg Ninjask * All Bugs Go to Heaven Shedinja * Can't Unsee Whismur * Turn Down for What Loudred * Blowhard Exploud * Fat Buu Makuhita * E-Honda Hariyama * Blue Balls Azurill * Mr. Rocktatohead Nosepass * Hello Skitty Skitty * Fancy Feast Delcatty * Lucy in the Eyes with Diamonds Sableye * Barbershop of Horrors Mawile * Jason Vorfleas Aron * Spinal Tap Lairon * Super Shredder Aggron * Yogurt Flame Meditite * MC Hammerpants Medicham * Static Shock Electrike * Dogs Can Go Super Saiyan? Manectric * AC Pulsle * DC Minun * All About that Buzz Volbeat * By Megan Trainor Illumise * Right Hand is Red, Left Hand is Blue. We Couldn't Think of a Good Name for You Roselia * The Globfather Gulpin * Fu Mangoo Swalot * One Fish Carvanha * Two Fish Sharpedo * Fat Fish Wailmer * Dildo Wailord * Shmoe Camel Numel * Skeeball Cow Camerupt * Tokey-Mon (cough) Torkoal * Pimple Spoink * Blackhead Grumpig * Pikcoachella Spinda * Teenage Mutant Naked Turtle Trapinch * Diamond Dragon Page Vibrava * Let Flygon's be Flygons Flygons * Cactaur Cacnea * Spooky Gumby Cacturnate * Q-Tip Swablu * Cottonball Altaria * Zingy Scardust Zangoose * Seviper No Seviping Seviper * Mac Tonight Lunatone * I'm a Souuuuul Rock! Solrock * Sentient Condom Barboach * Whiz Cashlifa Whiscash * Ron Howard Corphish * Oh No You Crawdaunt Crowdaunt * Inception Totem Baltoy * 8 Penguins Stapled Together Claydol * Dick Bouquet Lileep * Dick Fan Dyke Cradily * Sacagawea-Mon Anorith * Feather Neck, Plate... Wm, Bug.... Pass (??????????????) Armaldo * Magikorpse Feebas * Lady Rainicorn Milotic * Early Bloomer Castform * Invisible Bicycle Kecleon * Pitching a Tent Shuppet * Bring Out The Gimp Banette * Ghost Fart Duskull * Honk Honk Dusclops * I Am A Banana Tree Troplus * Used Tampon Chimecho * Absol-utely Not Absol * Why Not? Wynaut * Assassin's Creed Logo {Snorunt] * Freddy Googer Glalie * Right in the Spheals Spheal * Dr. Sealbotnik Sealeo * Club it With Fire Walrien * Shhh, She's Sleeping Clampearl * Eel Patrick Harris Huntail * Ladysperm Gorebyss * S***fish Relicanth * Less Than 3 Luvdisc * Osama bin Yoshi Bagon * Wilson! Shelgon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 Salamance * Rocky GLaDOS Beldum * Metang Clan Ain't Nothing to F*** With Metang * X Marks The Rock Metagross * Preparation H Regirock * Crystal Meth Regice * Real Steel Registeel * Latinas Latias * Latinos Latios * Legen... Wait for it... Kyogre * Dary! Groudon * Everybody Loves Rayguaza Rayquaza * C-Section Scar Jirachi * and... Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man Deoxys Poké-Formula: Reddish Bluish At least Nintendo had the decency to take "Gotta catch 'em all!" off the box-art! Am I right? Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire ''has a 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx said the video makes "a convincing argument that it’s also the first sign of franchise fatigue." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote "I think it’s pretty cool that every generation seems to be getting an honest trailer treatment, although I think the Smosh team was a little rough on this one, seriously, who the hell cares if they took the cell phones away? Anyway, it’s still pretty funny and I can roll with it." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, and Erica Russell Edited by: Alex Hluch Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Pokémon Ruby And Sapphire’ Gives Them All Accurate New Names '- Uproxx article * 'Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire gets an Honest Game Trailer '- Nerd Reactor article * 'Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire – Honest Game Trailer ' - Compulsive Esquire blog post * 'Pokemon Ruby And Sapphire Get The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Pokemon Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Pokemon games Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Japan